tourettes_guyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tourettes Guy Gets The Hiccups/Transcript
video starts Danny getting the hiccups, while he's cleaning the cue stick Danny: 'Shit! ( ''hiccups '') Shit! ( ''continues hiccuping ) Shit! Shit, shit! Damn! it cuts to Danny walking and goes to the bathroom door 'Danny: '''Shirlena? '''Shirlena: '''What? '''Danny: '''Where are you? '''Shirlena: '''I'm in the bathroom, hold on. ''opens the door and sees her '''Danny: '''Fuck the hiccups! '''Shirlena: '''God damn it! I'm on the fucking toilet! Get out! '''Danny: ''the door, but it opens by itself and leaves Shit! '''Shirlena: '''Danny, the door didn't shut! Shut the fucking door! ''it cuts to Danny is on the phone Man on Phone: '''Do you have a pen? '''Danny: Yeah, hold on a second. {he starts reaching for a pen] '' ( ''grunting ) Ah, shit! Shit! continues reaching for a pen, but he falls down ''( ''yelling ) Shit! Ah, shit! [then it cuts to the black screen with the text saying "ROAD RAGE", then it also cuts to a man walking out near the Staples store} Danny: 'You look like boss hog's cock! ''it cuts to Danny was on the chair ''I don't give a piece of shit. it cuts to Danny looking at the closet} '''Danny: '''Why does our broom closet smell like an ass? ''[Then it cuts to Danny was on the cell phone ''Fuck you! Who gives a shit?! You're an asshole, I'm going to kick your ass! ''[then it cuts to Jared Six closing the window} 'Jared: '''Dad, the new neighbors are going to hear you cussing and yelling, and call the cops again. ''camera pans over to Danny 'Danny: '''I don't really fuck (care). '''Jared: '''Well the neighbors do (care). ''it cuts to Danny was already sitting on the chair, with the Ice Cube music video playing on the top-right of the screen '''Danny: Why''' does he always looks like he smells shit? it cuts to Danny was lying down on the couch, reading the newspaper 'Jared: '''It says in ''The Guinness Book of World Records ''that Roy Sullivan was hit by lightning seven times. '''Danny: '( chuckles '') What a fucking dumbass! ''it cuts to Danny holding the beer bottle ''You're a stupid pecker. '''Jared: '''I'm going to tell Mom. '''Danny: '''She already knows! ''it cuts to Danny was on the phone 'Smart Aleck Salesman: '''Well you know what they say, you say tomatoes, I say tomahtoes. ( ''laughing ) 'Danny: '''You can shove those tomahtoes up your fat ass! ''it cuts to Danny was on the chair, shouting ''Piss, piss, piss! ''it cuts to the black screen with the text saying "WASHCLOTH", with Danny (off-screen) reads out the text 'Danny: '''And they didn't even put it in an alpha butt fucking-betical order. ''{then it cuts to Danny gets off the chair and leaves] 'Jared: '''Dad, they're showing episodes of ''Knight Rider ''again on the Sci-Fi Channel. '''Danny: '''Shut up! ''it cuts to the picture of Charlie the Tuna 'Jared: '''What are your thoughts on Charlie the Tuna? '''Danny: '''He's an ass wipe! ''it cuts to Danny drinking the beer, and he hears the door knocking ''Probably a fag. And then it got rear-ended, by a shitty Mitsubishi! ''it cuts to Danny was on the chair with the TV show playing on the top-right screen 'Danny: '''There's something about the way his butt looks in those tight ass jeans, and it's really pissing me off! ''it cuts to Danny shouting with a glitching camera effect, then it goes back to normal ''He comes to my house! He has six pancakes, six sausages, and three glasses of orange juice. And then he gets in my bed, and wants to play with my ass! ''the camera ''Shit! ''it cuts to Danny laying on the couch 'Danny: '''I was married to Shirlena for 15 damn years. And before that, I was married to some bitch named Barb. ''it cuts Danny in a different chair, seeing his watch, laying the couch, sitting on the brown chair, and he is on the phone with his son saying "Dad, what time is it?" stops calling on the phone ''It's time for you to get a damn WAAAAAAAAAAATCH!!! ''continues calling on the phone ''Dickhead! ''it cuts to the black screen with the text saying "BREAKFAST IN BED" '''Jared: ''the breakfast tray, knocking the door Dad! ''gets inside at Danny's room ''Dad! ''cup falls off the tray, bouncing down the stairs, and smashing into a million pieces ''Dad! '''Danny: '''Huh?' 'What? '''Jared: '''Dad, I made you some shit. '''Danny: '''Get the fuck out of here! '''Jared: '''But Dad, it's father's day. '''Danny: '''Fuck off! '''Jared: '''Dad, I spent 30 minutes making breakfast. '''Danny: '''You're an asshole! '''Jared: '''You know what, Dad, you're nothing but a no good, inbred, drunk piece of crap. '''Danny: '''Who isn't? ''it cuts to Danny holding the beer bottle again ''You're a piece of-- ''it cuts to Danny shouting "shit", includes losing the pool table game, calling on the phone, getting his computer glitched out, tries to cut the onions, trying the fix the wire pluggers, losing the board game, and sitting on the chair, then the video ends with the text saying "PLEASE SUBSCRIBE" Category:Transcript